<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cardigan by reusabletears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788782">cardigan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reusabletears/pseuds/reusabletears'>reusabletears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaught Folklore Anthology [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Being Un-fair to Nicole is a Pastime of Waverly's, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by cardigan, Miscommunication, Multiple Partners, Pact AU, Want to watch Waverly make bad decisions?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reusabletears/pseuds/reusabletears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifelong best friends Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught share a birthday, May 15th. On their 17th birthday Waverly proposes a pact: if they are still single on their 27th, then they should get together. Nothing can go wrong in ten years, right?</p><p>A look into five separate May 15ths.</p><p>Track 2 of the Wayhaught Folklore Anthology</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaught Folklore Anthology [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! </p><p>Welcome to Track 2, inspired by the deeply thought provoking cardigan by Taylor Swift. </p><p>Another reminder to please read all tags before venturing forth. Not everyone makes great decisions all the time so be prepared for dumb decisions that invoke pain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 15th</b>
</p><p>
  <b>17 years old</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few final flicks of the mascara brush and Waverly was done. She screwed the applicator back into the base, tossing the tube onto her dresser before taking a step back, admiring the final look in her full-length free standing mirror. She was wearing her favorite black cami, a simple red and pink flower print skirt, and her new black flats. Her hair was pulled back away from her face with a simple wrap braid. Waverly wanted to look cute but she still wanted to be comfortable; it was her birthday after all. Her cell phone dinged on her bed and she swiveled and skipped to her bed to grab it, smiling at the notification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicole:</b>
  <span> Outside, bday twin. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waverly: </b>
  <span>Be down in a second!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the end of the school year and Waverly was ready to celebrate turning seventeen with her best friend, Nicole Haught. They had met in the elementary school cafeteria after Waverly had noticed Nicole’s lunch was rather lacking in comparison to her own. Waverly’s Mom would pack plenty of snacks for her entire day while Nicole’s foster Mom could only really pack her chips and a sandwich. So, for the entire school year, Waverly would sit down next to Nicole and plop her extra treats inside Nicole’s open lunchbox. The girl would nod while Waverly would talk about her day, Nicole listening intently, using only facial expressions as responses. That was their routine until May 15th, the day Waverly heard Nicole’s voice for the first time. She had slid into the seat next to her quiet friend and plopped a butterscotch pudding cup into Nicole’s lunchbox. After a few moments passed she heard a faint, ‘My favorite flavor.’ Waverly was flabbergasted and just stared. ‘Uh, it’s my birthday, so thanks’ was all Nicole could say and Waverly was beside herself, launching her body at the girl and screaming ‘me too, me too!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two have been inseparable ever since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Waverly shouted back, grabbing her matching flower print clutch from her chair before opening her door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is there a Honda Accord sitting in my driveway?” Ward asked, his voice distant but gruff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s Nicole’s car, Dad.” Waverly rolled her eyes, shutting her door before skipping down the stairs. “I’m going to the party at Stephanie Jones’s house tonight, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is Nicole?” Ward gruffed from his brown leather highback, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and his laptop open on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My best friend. Nicole. I’ve known her since kindergarten.” Waverly said, exasperated with Ward’s inability to care about anything other than his soda bottling business. “Red hair. Tall. She, like, stays here all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the Haught stray.” Ward sipped. “Ok. She can stay tonight after your party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not a dog, Father. She’s a human being.” Waverly watched for any notion that Ward had heard her response but he was back to typing away, his gold rimmed glasses perched far down his nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. I could be doing drugs, getting drunk, or pregnant for all he knows. But God forbid there can’t be a Honda accord in our driveway</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wait up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ward didn’t answer, the clicking of his keyboard’s keys pushing Waverly’s frustrations up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And it’s my birthday, Father! If you didn’t notice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hadn’t remembered her birthday since Mama and Willa died in the car accident. And Wynonna, who usually reminded him, had left for college a few years back; only venturing back to the Homestead mansion for Christmas. If Waverly was honest with herself, she was thankful for his bad memory. Ward already tried to buy her affection and run her life, she didn’t need him to do it more under the pretense of her birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly was outside with a slam, crossing the gravled loop driveway to see Nicole lightly drumming against her steering wheel to the muffled sounds of “Criminal” by Fiona Apple. Waverly felt her frustration wane when she opened the door and was met with the warm smile of Nicole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about the wait, Dad was talking to me when I was trying to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries and Happy Birthday Waves!” Nicole exclaimed, turning the radio down. “Ready to go crush some fuck boys at beer pong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! Happy Birthday right back at ya!” Waverly gave her biggest smile, sliding into the passenger seat and shutting her door. “There is no greater honor in life than schooling fuck boys with you, birthday twin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.” Nicole grinned, putting the car into drive and giving Waverly another quick look. “You look really nice, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s neck felt warm and she clicked in her seatbelt, before admiring the easy jeans, white button up, and gray varsity style cardigan that Nicole was wearing. She was always so comfortably flawless and effortlessly beautiful; Waverly was occasionally awestruck with how easy and friendly Nicole was. It was part of what kept their friendship together, she guessed. That and the sacred butterscotch pudding cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good too. I see you got your haircut in the same style again.” Waverly leaned over to touch Nicole’s shoulder length locks as Nicole turned onto the street. “I told you that you’d like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only did it because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it.” Nicole let out a choppy breath before leaning away a bit. “And you look at me the most so I figure you ‘ought to have a say in how I look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt affection bloom at that comment but shook it away, leaning back onto her side as Nicole turned onto main street and sped up. The lights of Purgatory passed over the car, occasionally illuminating the girls as they made their way to the party. Waverly felt pulled to look back at Nicole, her friend’s face slightly stony but overall relaxed and collected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Effortlessly beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Waverly thought again, admiring Nicole’s cool and calm disposition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what it would be like to kiss her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nicole interrupted that intrusive thought like she could hear it and Waverly quickly turned her head back to the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing-- I just--” Waverly chuckled, hearing the nervousness in her own voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She can’t read your thoughts, Earp.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I really like your cardigan-- is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! I got it at Voyage Vintage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love that place-- you really need to take me with you sometime.” Waverly replied, her voice going back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really do, don’t I?” Nicole responded and patted Waverly’s bare knee, leaving a tingle in its wake. “Sorry, Shae is just the one who introduced me and I only recently went back after the break up. But I’ll take you-- She and I are going to be just friends so there are no rough memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Waverly felt a tinge of jealousy. “That’s really mature-- staying friends, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Nicole hummed. “It wasn’t like either of us did anything wrong, it just wasn’t working. I mean, you know what I mean since I pretty much unloaded it all on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m still happy that you are willing to stay friends.” Waverly leaned forward and turned the song back up before closing her eyes. The image of Nicole straddling her in the back of the car entered her mind, clear and vivid. Her red hair hanging in her face, her smile crooked, and her eyes hungry with want. Waverly felt herself tremble so she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly at how easily she had drifted.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re head cheerleader,” Champ rumbled, placing his hand flat on the wall above Waverly’s head, his cologne choking her senses. “And I’m the Captain of the Hockey team. That’s science, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s PE.” Waverly quipped back over the loud bass of the stereo, people pushing and dancing around them. “Can you back up a bit, it’s hot in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only thing hot in here is you, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt herself growing agitated. Champ Hardy had been heavily flirting with her ever since she and Perry had broken up around Christmas. Waverly found herself maturing beyond most of her classmates and she didn’t want to date anyone there anymore; especially with College application season fast approaching. She and Nicole were going to tour Universities all summer, there was no need to get into a relationship that was only going to fizzle out after she left next year. Besides, she’d rather spend time with Nicole anyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of, where is that damn redhead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested, Champ.” Waverly pushed on his shoulders, finding little to no yield. “I just want to find my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The tree hugging house jumper?” Champ slid his free hand across her hip, dangerously close to drifting towards her butt. “I’ve got to be much better company than her. Smell better too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly gritted her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I prefer environmentalist orphan.” Nicole was suddenly next to Waverly, her hand quickly grabbing his stray one and pulling it from Waverly’s body. “And Waverly asked you to step back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole moved her alternating grips to his elbow and wrist, using the angle to hyperextend his elbow. Champ immediately let out a loud yelp as Nicole used his arm to walk him away from Waverly, tossing him into the crowd with flourish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So step back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.” Champ grabbed his arm and gave Waverly a look. “I was your last chance at a relationship, bitch. See who will want you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubt it.” Waverly rolled her eyes as she watched him stomp away, finally noticing how fast her heart was beating. It was strange, she wasn’t feeling scared. It was instead a feeling she couldn’t place and she rubbed at her neck as she tried to slow her heart rate back down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only because he was being icky, not because what Nicole did was hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Waverly felt a warm hand on her shoulder and saw her favorite crooked smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is happening?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok, Wave?” Nicole’s eyes were swimming with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you.” Waverly tried to smile wider, shaking her head. “Lots of shitty people came out of the woodwork once I ended things with Perry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ole Perbear.” Nicole huffed. “He was good for keeping away unwanted attention. Too bad he was kind of like wallpaper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly laughed and pulled Nicole in for a quick hug, enjoying feeling the taller girl laugh along with her. Her warmth, the way her voice sounded in her chest, the light scent of vanilla and spice. Waverly was comforted by it all. She pulled back and looked around at the party, finding herself not wanting to be around them anymore. Waverly grabbed onto Nicole’s hand and pulled her towards the sliding back door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I need some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly weaves them in and around people before pulling the sliding door open, leading the pair out to Stephanie’s back deck. The space is lit up with twinkly light and decorated with chairs and beach balls, the pool sparsely populated due to the light breeze. There are a few people milling about and Waverly frowns, wanting a bit more privacy. Then she notices a stray ladder next to the house and gets an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get on the roof.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that…” Nicole replies, nervously looking around. “Don’t want you to fall off. And Stephanie’s parents--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, they don’t care.” Waverly turns around, grabbing onto both of Nicole’s hands and leads her to the ladder. “Besides, you wouldn’t let me fall off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nicole’s face morphs through a few emotions before it lands on one of Waverly’s favorites; agreement. “Alright, but be careful climbing up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly nods and walks around the ladder, climbing up each rung with ease. Once she reaches the top, she looks back down to see Nicole holding the ladder still. She smiles before clambering up, feeling the scratchy surface of the roof shingles on her palms and knees. She stands and wobbles to a safe position before sitting down and waiting for Nicole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Nicole!” Waverly whisper yells. “I can see the stars from up here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Nicole is fully on the roof, the breeze blows through again and Waverly’s hands immediately move to her arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drat, I shouldn’t have left my jacket at home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicole is soon standing next to her, leaning down to hand her a Molson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you--” Waverly grinned, grabbing the drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside, dummy.” Nicole interrupts, handing her own beer to Waverly as well. “Duh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, where did you put them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… the cardigan is more than just stylish. It has really deep pockets!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly giggled before shivering again, the breeze already ruining her great plan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, we just got up here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before Waverly could ask Nicole to get back off the roof, she felt a warm fabric being laid around her shoulders. She looked down and saw the dim gray and white of Nicole’s cardigan. Waverly’s face began to warm and a tingling sensation began cascading down her back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, you don’t have to do that. You’ll be cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” Nicole slid down next to her. “You’re cold and I have a long-sleeved button up. It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly nodded and handed Nicole her beer, listening to the pop and fizz of the can being opened. She slid her own between her legs as she pulled the cardigan on fully, her mind buzzing at how wonderful it was to be wearing Nicole’s clothing. Waverly’s brow furrowed and she clicked her tongue, chastising herself for such an odd thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You and Nicole are just friends. These feelings are a byproduct of time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right, the stars look incredible from here.” Nicole hummed, before bringing her can to her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly popped the top of hers and took a few deep swigs, her mind still contemplating all the intrusive thoughts she had been having. She figured it was because, for the first time in High School, both Waverly and Nicole were single. Nicole had been seeing Shae on and off since Middle School and Waverly had been doing the same with Perry and Beth; alternating depending on which one was more comfortable to the brunette at the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, it’s just because we are single. Don’t overthink it, Earp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about Champ.” Nicole suddenly said, turning to look at Waverly. “Guy is an ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No big deal.” Waverly smiled at her, hoping it was reaching her eyes. “I saw you talking to Shae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are just friends though. That ship has </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> sailed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s mouth twisted, she and Shae had never really meshed but she never hated the girl. She just always felt like Nicole never really sparked with her. “I really do think it’s great you are trying to be friends though. I don’t think I could be friends with Perry or Beth, to be honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because they’d convince you to date them again.” Nicole teased, scooting closer to Waverly to bump shoulders. “You’ve always been a serial re-dater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah rub it in.” Waverly considered her next words carefully, sipping her beer for courage. “I think I’m done dating High School kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole choked on her beer a bit, her hands coming up to her mouth. “You find a College student?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no silly. I’m done dating while in High School!” Waverly rubbed Nicole’s back. “I want to wait until we are in College before I date again. Focus on my school work-- I need to get my grades perfect if I want to get into a prestigious Business school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or History program.” Nicole urged softly but Waverly could still hear an edge in her voice. “Just because your Dad wants--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt her chest tighten and she knocked her shoulder back into Nicole but stayed close, allowing for their bodies to touch. “I know, I know but I think I might want it too. Business degree, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. So we are focusing on College and not people; got it.” Nicole replied quickly, downing the rest of her beer and crushing the can before laying back on the roof. “I kind of want to stop dating too-- I don’t think I want to break some girl’s heart when I leave. Too messy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you leave--” Waverly laid her can on some flatter flashing and leaned back as well. “for College. Because I am going to make sure you get a scholarship Nicole. Or my name ain’t Earp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“College, yes.” Nicole chuckled. Silence laid between them before the redhead spoke again. “Ain’t any girl interested anyhow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s heart tugged and she wanted to reassure Nicole but it just didn’t seem right. “Well, Champ was correct about one thing. No one else is really interested in an Earp. Dad has fucked over pretty much every family in Purgatory with his factory being the largest employer and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you still have made tons of friends-- I mean, you are the nicest person in Purgatory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They still hate me.” Waverly sighed. “No amount of chocolate chip cookies or free tutoring will change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, fuck them. You still have me-- and Jasper Cola ain’t that good anyhow. That factory is killing the Ghost River eco-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ecosystem. Yep, got it.” Waverly cut Nicole off. Waverly was well aware of how much Nicole hated her family’s business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Nicole coughed, shifting her body a bit next to Waverly. “I just want to make the world better-- not continue to pollute it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly bit her lip and didn’t respond immediately, a persistent thought hanging in the front of her mind just waiting to be said aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Let’s make a pact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Nicole turned her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pact.” Waverly turned and watched the wrinkle appear between Nicole’s eyes. “We are both seventeen today. Let’s make a pact that if we are both still single at twenty-seven, we will date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of desire quickly passed over Nicole’s face before it disappeared. Before Waverly could consider the implication, Nicole rolled her eyes and turned to look back up at the night sky. “Ten years?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I mean, that way we can stop putting so much pressure on ourselves about dating. With this pact in place, we won’t die alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Nicole agreed, her voice even. “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt her stomach flip as she reached out her pinky. “Pinky swear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s pinky wrapped around her own. “Pinky swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly bit her lip, her stomach still flipping.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p><p>I've been asked a few times if this fic will tie in with the trilogy (cardigan, august, betty) that Taylor Swift talks about on the album. It will not, unfortunately as I didn't feel creative when I tried to do that. Apologies if you were hoping for that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 15th</b>
</p><p>
  <b>19 years old</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bottles of assorted alcohol clinked around inside of the paper bag Waverly had clutched to her chest as she quickly walked down the breezeway of her dorm apartment building. She took the curve and unsnapped her keys from the lanyard around her neck, stopping in front of a tan door; ‘402’ written in black. Two faded paper name tags, ‘Nicole’ and ‘Waverly’, surrounded the number and Waverly pushed her gold key into the lock and turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly!” Jeremy exclaimed, hopping up from his place on the living room couch next to Robin. “I hope there is vodky in there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is definitely vodky.” Waverly smiled as she turned to her left and placed the bag down on the counter before looking back to take in the room. Robin was seated on the couch, Nicole on the beanbag, and Shae was in the plush chair by the window. “And we’ve got beer for Nicole, peach schnapps for Robin, whiskey for me, and sparkling cider for Shae; our wonderful DD. Let’s hear it for her! She is the best of us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clapping began around the room at Waverly’s miming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now. Stop that.” Shae covered her face with her hand but Waverly tilted her head to see her smile a bit. “Just count it as your birthday presents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hear, hear!” Nicole agreed, standing from the bean bag. As she got closer to the small kitchen, she flashed Waverly’s favorite crooked smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God that smile.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Happy Birthday, Waverly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly turned and pulled a beer from the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Nicole.” She pushed the cold Sierra Nevada into Nicole’s hand, reaching out a subtle finger to graze the inside of her wrist. “Sierra Nevada! According to my minimal google research, one of the top 5 eco-friendly breweries in North America. But if anyone knows bottling and brewing, it’s an Earp! ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any brewery is more eco-friendly than Jasper Bottling.” Nicole looks at the bottle before setting her jaw and looking Waverly dead in the eyes. “Heard from a little birdie that you want to go back there to run it-- Is that true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ice cold ran down Waverly’s back and she looked to Jeremy, who put his hands out in front of him, his eyes wide with apologetic shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t want you to tell her, dingus! Terrible excuse for a secret keeper! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mentally yelled in his direction, hoping he was minoring in telepathy at the University of Calgary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not set in stone-- I just needed to placate my Father a bit.” Waverly’s voice was apologetic as she looked into upset browns. “And I only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> got into the University of Alberta School of Business soo-- who knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole held the stare, searching Waverly’s eyes as she often did when the brunette kept secrets from her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not today, Nicole, please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s sweet that you thought of me, Earp.” Nicole winked before leaning too close to grab the bottle opener from off the fridge behind Waverly, her vanilla scent tickling Waverly’s nose. “Gonna have to knock off points for the paper bag though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Waverly frowned as Robin laughed in the background, breaking the slightly awkward air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank God, she’s dropping it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have plenty of reusable bags.” Nicole gave her a pointed look, popping the cap off her beer. “But thanks for the birthday beer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly play rolled her eyes and turned around again to begin unloading the bag, whispering under her breath. “Paper is </span>
  <em>
    <span>recyclable</span>
  </em>
  <span> though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But reusable is forever.” Jeremy quipped beside her. She shot him a look that screamed ‘I haven’t forgiven you yet.’ Jeremy gulped but moved on. “Now let’s pre-game, we gotta choose what bars we wanna hop around before Miss ‘Getting into Med School is my life’ forces Robin and I back to Calgary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be a Doctor.” Shae shrugs. “What’s wrong with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all.” Waverly pops the top to the sparkling cider and begins pouring a glass. “I appreciate all of you coming up to Edmonton for our birthday. Nineteen really feels extra special with old friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And y’all can stay here if you need to.” Nicole added, Waverly dodging her a bit to bring the glass to Shae. “My room has plenty of space and we have a blow-up mattress for when Wynonna visits. I can always just sleep in Wave’s room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly heard the last comment and tripped on the edge of the rug. She tried to right herself but rolled her ankle and was caught by Nicole before she could crash to the ground, a crooked smile still plastered across the redhead’s face..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ok?" Nicole asks, easily pulling Waverly back to her feet. She somehow didn't spill a drop of Shae’s drink</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“'Nice catch.” Robin commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No party foul, whoo!” Jeremy played along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah--" Waverly was buzzing and she hadn’t even drank anything yet. "You never let me fall, do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not like that." Nicole answered before pulling away. Waverly felt electric and the silence that hung in the air was louder than silence ever should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shae coughed slightly, eyeing the roommates with more than knowing eyes. “I don’t think the room will be necessary, I am a perfectly capable night driver. And the boys and I have summer courses we need to be prepping for anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeremy does. Jazz music isn’t really a prep kind of major.” Robin stands and begins crossing towards the booze. “But I like to help with the flashcards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! He is great at flashing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole chuckles at Jeremy as she rubs small circles on Waverly’s back. The brunette temporarily forgets to breathe, trying her best to lean forward and hand the glass of cider to Shae without breaking the contact. “Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Shae is looking at Nicole instead of her. “Now, don’t you both need to get changed? Sweats are not club gear, am I right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly brushed her hands over her sequined mini skirt and adjusted the hair tie holding her vintage Metallica t-shirt up, imitating a crop top. She was standing next to Shae's Hyundai Sonata with the gang, all waiting for Nicole to come down. She began tapping her foot in her new black heels, impatiently waiting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, what is taking her so long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's coming." Shae walked up next to her, rifling through her purse. Waverly noticed her cute cream dress and how well it complimented Shae’s body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She looks so nice. Nicole is going to flip. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly shook the thought away and looked towards her hand, a tube of lipstick staring back. "Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Black lipstick. It will look killer with your outfit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Waverly took it and opened it, Shae ruffling around in her purse again. "I love your dress, by the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Shae held up a small handheld makeup mirror as Waverly applied the lipstick. Waverly noticed instantly how much older the color made her look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That shade looks great on you. Nicole's gonna love it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s brow furrowed as Shae's face showed little emotion. "I-- what do you me--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for the wait everybody!" Nicole came jogging up. "Couldn't find my fancy boots."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shae's comment was stored away momentarily while Waverly processed how hot Nicole looked. Black chelsea boots, skin tight black Levi’s, flowy white blouse, untied black and silver bow tie, and a pair of mirrored aviators. Everything hugged or fell loose in all the right places and Waverly urged to bunch the fabric of Nicole shirt into her fists and pull their bodies together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one should be allowed to keep 3 buttons undone like that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's roll!" Jeremy yelled from behind her and she could barely make out the sound of multiple doors being opened on Shae’s suv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My eyes are up here, Wave." Nicole suggested, her voice light and playful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly tilts her eyes up and is met with her own dumbstruck face in Nicole’s shades, red hair messy and bright, and those famous dimples. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so fucked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just checking you ironed your shirt right." Waverly shrugged, trying her best to seem unbothered, before swiveling around and entering the vehicle. Robin was already inside and slightly grinning, wagging his eyebrows when he caught Waverly’s attention. She slid to the middle and sighed. "Now that the Queen is ready we can go. What was the name of the club again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Club A." Jeremy said excitedly as Nicole climbed in next to Waverly, her added warmth making the brunette squirm a tad. “Totally the best queer Night Club in all of Edmonton! According to yelp and some person on Reddit named ‘hot4grindr’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole slammed the door and clicked her seatbelt, offering Waverly’s buckle to her. She grabbed the strap from near Robin and stretched it over herself, clicking it in and allowed her hand to graze Nicole’s. This had been their game since the pact had been made and Waverly was definitely a pro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look gorgeous." Nicole whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly smiled, unsure if she could politely reply. The vehicle moved and Robin, Jeremy, and Shae all began arguing about what music to play. Waverly was having a hard time paying attention to them, her mind focused on the warm body next to her and Jeremy's unfortunate mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in April, Waverly had a long discussion with Nicole, when her application to the Alberta School of Business was due, about what she really wanted to do with her life. She had always secretly been interested in Ancient History. The Romans, the Greeks, the Sumerians. It all fascinated her and she had sat on her degree declaration form ever since the two had started at the University of Alberta. But she cracked in April, explaining in intricate detail about how her Father's pressure for her to take over Jasper Bottling was forcing her to apply to the prestigious Business school instead. Nicole had listened so intently before gently prodding her to carve her own path, to leave the Earp legacy to someone else. Waverly remembered her words. 'Do what makes you happy, Wave; not what lines your Father's pockets.' The more she thought about it, Waverly couldn't go through with it. That same money that lined his pockets paid for her college. Paid for her upbringing. Nicole had gotten a full scholarship, she wouldn't understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, what does Nicole know anyway? Her parents are dead and she's an Environmental Science major. She can live her life as freely as she pleases. If she is old enough to make her own decisions, so am I. And just because mine are not my dreams doesn’t make me any less qualified for happiness than her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly scrunched her face at her own thoughts. How could she blame Nicole for her parents' deaths? Her own mother and sister had died as well; she knew how hard that was. Waverly leaned into Nicole before looking up at where her shades hid her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s right eyebrow jumped above her glasses. "For what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For being weak. For actually telling my Father I'd come home and work for Jasper. For keeping it from you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The misunderstanding about Jasper Bottling. I told my Father I'd consider it but… I am just gonna get a job somewhere else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole's mouth twitched a bit before she turned to look down at Waverly. "Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I wanna work somewhere better." Waverly lied. The look on Nicole’s face was softer, and more hopeful than the glare she had received in the apartment earlier. She could just keep it at that. The car is full of their friends, out for a birthday night on the town, it's not the time for honesty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." Nicole's hand found Waverly’s and squeezed but didn't pull away. She felt a smidge better and looked back towards the front. Shae turned up the music just as the drop in the song happened, the dance beat filling her chest. The guilt was waning but not gone, so she squeezed Nicole’s hand selfishly, hoping it would release anything that was left over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You say it in the spaces of our conversation</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And you don't even know how well I read your mind</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So what's it gonna take and will your desperation</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Find a little comfort in mine, in mine?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club was loud, dark, smoky, and smelled of sweat mixed with tequila. Waverly figured she would be drunk by now, three hours into dancing and laughing in the booth Shae was cool enough to snag for them. But she was still nursing her first Jack and Coke and finding herself more turned on by Nicole than ever before. Once the group had entered the club, Nicole slid her aviators up onto her head, pushing the stray red curls out of her face. Waverly had practically skipped to the bar to avoid dealing with how sexy that small action was, saddling up between two people to put in her first order. Before she could even say ‘Jack’, Nicole was behind her, pressing her tall frame into Waverly’s smaller one and opening a tab for both of them. Waverly had felt Nicole’s breath on her face, whispering for her to get anything she wanted on it. It was just the beginning of a whirlwind for the brunette, one she couldn’t see ending anywhere but her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe in Nicole’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly decided to avoid Nicole for the rest of the night and God, was she failing miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was dancing between Jeremy and Robin when the DJ flipped from a pop hit into an EDM track, the percussion quick and bright. Before she knew it, Nicole was in front of her, her face slack and eyes dark. She leaned down, her mouth close to Waverly’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I dance with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Waverly nodded for emphasis, reaching forward to grab onto Nicole’s shirt, just like she had imagined earlier in the night. It was silky soft and Waverly wrapped her hands in it and pulled, her hips now flush with Nicole’s upper thigh. Nicole adjusted and Waverly found herself basically straddling her leg as she began to move with the music. She let out a moan she knew no one could hear and let the beat of the song lead her hips, loving the feeling of Nicole’s body responding in sync with her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly kept her eyes closed, what she couldn’t see wasn’t real. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s hands slid from her shoulders and down the length of her sides, resting on her hips in the softest way. She pulled Nicole even closer, now feeling Nicole’s breath on her neck as her hips ground into Nicole’s leg. One of Waverly’s hands suddenly had a mind of its own, unraveling from Nicole’s shirt and sliding down along the redhead’s arm before covering her hand. She smiled at the goosebumps left in its wake. Before she knew it, she was pushing Nicole’s hand down over her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Waverly heard in her ear, Nicole’s voice deep and breathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded into Nicole’s shoulder, refusing to stop her movements. Waverly felt like she would explode if she stopped-- or was it if she continued? Either way, she needed to keep her head in the crook of Nicole’s shoulder. She would want to kiss her senseless otherwise. The song slowed and their hips followed suit, the lights in the club changing just enough to bring Waverly back to her senses and she backed up a bit. Nicole’s breathing sounded so heavy now that Waverly could hear, and her body responded in kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like I’m not already turned on enough!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly…” Nicole leaned forward and Waverly braced herself, wondering if things were about to get out of hand. "I-- I gotta use the restroom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly nodded as the next song started up, unable to reply. She watched Nicole’s eyes search her face, trying to read her. All she could do was point in the direction of the booth and mime drinking, hoping her point got across. Waverly was scared if she leaned forward she wouldn’t speak at all, she would just kiss her instead. Nicole bit her lip and gave her a thumbs up before backing away into the crowd. She took in a big breath and beelined towards the booth hoping, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>praying,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shae had requested water from their server. As she got closer, her eyes could make out Shae’s form pouring water from a pitcher into a glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I love you." She exclaimed, plopping down into the booth, pushing a stray strand of hair back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Act normal. Act normal. Act normal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doubt it-- but here." Shae slid the water in her direction before sneaking a peek at her watch. "Having fun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly brought the glass up to her lips, chugging the cool liquid, nodding as excitedly as she could. She wished Shae wasn't so perceptive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Might </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirsty</span>
  </em>
  <span> for someone who has only had one Jack and Coke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dancing." Waverly sipped some more before looking around for Robin and Jeremy. "Takes a lot out of you, ya know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shae gave her a sly look. "Nicole had only one beer too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly should have felt a wide array of emotions at that comment: shame, disbelief, worry, or even indifference. But that wasn't the emotion sitting inside her chest, waiting to burst out. And it sure as hell didn't define the feeling that shot towards her core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't know. Haven't paid attention." Waverly replied, adding a giggle at the end in an attempt to throw Shae off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew better than to do that with her though; Shae was Pre-Med after all. Her mind was being honed to pick out details and there was no way Waverly could keep her feelings for Nicole off her sleeve tonight. She looked towards the bathroom and saw her favorite color red come into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shae followed her stare and chuckled. "You know what's funny?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you are young, they assume you know nothing." Shae replied as Nicole was almost to the booth. The dark-haired woman grabbed her purse and began sliding out. "I think it's time for the boys and I to get back to Calgary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole must have heard her last sentence as she walked up, her brow furrowing. "So soon?" She then looked at Waverly and her breath caught in her throat at the change in Nicole’s face. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>was plain as day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shae patted Nicole’s shoulder. "It's ok, you still have plenty of your Birthday left. Spend it with your best friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shae was gone, leaving Waverly still unable to glance away from the beautiful woman standing in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ask to stay. Get drunk. Use that as an excuse to stop whatever is happening between you too. You can just uber home together and it will be like any other drunk night. When you get home you can just go to your seperate rooms, sleep it off, and pretend like none of this ever happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready to go?" Nicole asked, suddenly much closer to the seated Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like it hasn’t been brewing for years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole reached down to grab Waverly’s hand and pull her to her feet, the small touch making Waverly’s mind up for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline was pumping through Waverly’s veins as she followed Nicole down the street toward their shared dorm apartment. Shae had dropped the duo off at the corner and they said their goodbyes in their usual, casual way. But as Waverly followed Nicole’s form down the street, she had turned back and caught Shae staring. Nicole’s ex had given her a quick and knowing nod before driving off, sending a wave of nervous energy through her body. Waverly wanted to say something to Nicole to break the tension but as she considered words, Nicole did a twirl and was now walking backwards with a huge goofy grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you all happy?” Waverly asked, giggling out more tension as she watched Nicole continue to walk backwards with a slight flourish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a great birthday.” Nicole shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole turned herself around before beginning to skip, running up to a street light and twirling around it until Waverly caught up. She flung herself to the ground quickly next to the brunette, all smiles and laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you drunk?” Waverly asked through her giggles, shouldering Nicole lightly as they made it to their building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Nicole said softly. “You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole then slid her hand into Waverly’s, intertwining their fingers as they crossed into the breezeway. Waverly felt her heart begin to beat faster with every step the pair took up the stairs, thankful that once they reached their room she would be able to blame her breathlessness on the four flights and not on the woman next to her. Thoughts of what they might do when they arrived swirled in her mind as she tried her best to weigh her options. Waverly wasn’t ready for a relationship, especially not with someone she already cherished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if I fuck it up? God, I can’t fuck up the most stable thing in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But on the third flight Nicole squeezed her hand and she looked up, painfully aware of the sexual attraction situated in those brown eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does it have to be serious? Our friendship is strong enough to take on a little sexual relationship. Right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Waverly bit her lip and tugged Nicole up the final flight before finally deciding to take a chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole--” She said, turning to pull the redhead towards their door. “I want to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly was cut off by Nicole pulling her in, their lips coming together in a heated but soft kiss. Softer than anything Waverly could have imagined but better than she had ever hoped. Years of curiosity answered in one moment of beautiful glory. Her mind went blank as they wrapped their arms around each other and Nicole began backing them up, pushing Waverly’s back into the door with slight force. Waverly groaned into Nicole’s mouth at the contact and felt something lightly hit her arm. Popping her eyes open, she pulled away slightly to see her nametag now on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops.” Nicole commented before kissing at Waverly’s neck, eliciting another groan. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I could listen to that noise forever. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s senses were on fire and she tried her best to sort together her thoughts but her hands were roaming under Nicole’s shirt and dancing along her stomach, Nicole hissing in pleasured response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole-- Nic--” Waverly moaned, Nicole pulling back and meeting her eyes. “Wait a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-- I’m sorry. I should of--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Waverly tried to breathe, to formulate her words but Nicole’s hands were digging into her sides and she just wanted to keep going, to not care. “I just-- I’m not ready for anything serious but I want-- Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s eyes darted rapidly between her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you.” Waverly said, pushing her fingertips lightly under the band of Nicole’s levi’s. “I want you so badly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole nodded, her face unreadable. “Like-- like how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this.” Waverly pulled her flush against herself, knocking her own head into their door, before capturing Nicole’s lips again and instantly deepening the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we try doing this? Just this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few moments of silence, decorated only by their mixed rapid breathing, before Waverly had her response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Just this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the door was unlocked. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Corner:<br/>"We Might Fall" by Ghastly, Matthew Koma<br/>"cardigan" by Taylor Swift</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 15th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>21 years old</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt something warm and familiar press against her back and she mumbled incoherently in response, only partially awake. As she worked to get her mind to focus, a warm hand slid over her side and fingers spread across her bare stomach. Sleep began to dissipate faster, her lips pulling into a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, Nicole." Waverly murmured, her body responding to Nicole's fingers dancing lazily across her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She instinctively wiggled back, pressing her ass delightfully into Nicole's hips and smiling as Nicole snuggled closer, snaking her other arm under the crook of Waverly’s neck to slide down across her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought we were sleeping in." Waverly teased but she knew Nicole would pick up on the desire in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was the plan--" Nicole's breath was hot, her voice low. "Until I decided to change it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Electricity flowed through Waverly’s body at her words and she instinctively leaned back into the woman, crossing her top leg in between Nicole's, effectively opening herself up to whatever the redhead might have in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low moan rumbled in her ear as Nicole's upper hand slid into Waverly’s hair, slightly tugging her head back into Nicole’s shoulder. "How do you want it, baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh God." Waverly groaned, her center pulsing as Nicole’s other hand trailed up and down her legs, lightly dancing over where Waverly needed her most. "Fuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s mouth was now on her neck, sucking and nibbling. Waverly’s brain began to swim as her hips rolled, desperately trying to convince Nicole she was worthy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little. Please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Going to need you to tell me what you want." It was like Nicole could read her mind. "I want to hear you say it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s breathing was quicker now and her neurons seemed to be firing inconsistently. She whined, hoping that would be enough but Nicole just chuckled in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use your words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God Nicole, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>me already!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Nicole’s fingers trailed up her leg, onto her stomach, then down over her curls. Waverly moved her hips forward, pushing Nicole’s fingers exactly where she needed them to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly expertly flipped the last of the vegan pancakes as she listened to her roommate shower, her mind still partially focused on their morning activities. It felt so good just to wake up next to Nicole but it felt even better to be woken up by Nicole in that way. The plan to sleep in was wonderfully ruined for a few hours of birthday sex and Waverly was beyond pleased. She pulled the towel down from holding her wet hair on top of her head and folded it over a dining room chair before pattering back to the stove to slide the final completed circle onto the waiting stack on the counter. Waverly turned to the fridge just as she heard the shower go off and Nicole's loud humming took over her morning musings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May." Waverly sang along, pulling out the maple syrup. "I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My girl!" Nicole sang from the hallway and Waverly laughed, her chest light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made us pancakes!" Waverly shouts as she places down the plates, dancing backwards towards the stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly grabbed the stack off the counter and kept humming the tune as she made her way back to the table. She placed it down and perused the spread, wondering if she was missing anything. Her mind then began to wander to the day at hand and a sinking feeling grew in her stomach. She must be forgetting something. But what was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Is it the table setting? No.</span></em> <em><span>Why doesn’t it look right? What am I--</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want tea or orange juice, Wave?” Nicole asks and startles Waverly a bit. “Whoops, sorry! I thought you heard me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Orange juice is fine.” Waverly shakes her head while looking at the woman, loving the relaxed sweats and damp hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How can she make lounge wear look so good?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Comfy Nicole was probably one of Waverly’s favorite Nicoles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get sidetracked!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Sorry, I was just-- a lot on my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did you forget?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Semester did just end.” Nicole grins and walks by Waverly, making her way to the fridge. “But it’s ok, we’ve got plenty of fun things scheduled for today to clear our minds!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Waverly’s eyes go wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, shit, shit, shit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today?” Waverly tried to reply normally but it came out more like a squeak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole pulled the jug of orange juice out and turned her head slightly, one of her eyebrows raised. “Yeah, today. Our birthday. You and I always do stuff on our birthday, Waves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Our birthday plans. Duh, of course.” Waverly pulled out her chair and shrugged her shoulders three times too many. “Didn’t forget our birthday plans-- nope! Not me! No, sir-ee!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly…” Nicole’s voice was edged with disappointment. “You forg--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock came from the door, interrupting Nicole. “Oh, that’s probably our clean litter kits. I asked the city to drop them off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wait--” Waverly tried to stop her but Nicole had already placed the jug down and turned to answer it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flick of the wrist, the lock was undone and the door swung inward. Rosita stood holding a bouquet of daisies and a bright smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what you forgot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My lunch date.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s eyes shot to the time on the stove, 11:30am, then back to Nicole, the redhead’s body language already drastically different. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, indeed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A woman.” Nicole said flatly. “With </span>
  <em>
    <span>yellow</span>
  </em>
  <span> daisies. Huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday!” Rosita said cheerfully as she looked between Nicole and Waverly. Waverly wanted to sink into the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>After a few more looks, Rosita’s face dropped a bit and she shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. “Am I early? Did I not get the time for the date right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole stepped back, her hair falling forward in front of her face as she looked at the floor. It blocked Waverly’s view of her features but she had known Nicole her whole life; the stance alone told her everything. Waverly suddenly felt like she was being punched in the stomach. Repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do something!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh no, I just-- uh--” Waverly glanced around. “Come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosita looked at Nicole. “Is that ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m holding the door open, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok-ay.” Rosita stepped in hesitantly, giving Nicole one more worried look before moving towards Waverly, flowers outstretched. “Happy Birthday, Waves. I got you your favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Waverly took the flowers and gave them a quick whiff before looking at Nicole, who was still holding the door open. “Rosita, can you do me a favor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you put these in a vase? We have some, uh, above the sink. Shears are in the last drawer. Please?! I need to talk to Nicole.” Waverly asked quickly, her eyes still fixed on the redhead who’s breathing had increased slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosita looked between them again before nodding. “Yeah. Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Nicole? My bedroom, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole pushed the door shut and raised her head, her expression stony. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, I’ve fucked up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The redhead nodded and Waverly turned to walk down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like this morning.” Nicole quipped jealously behind her and she felt a pain in her spine, like the words stabbed her a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole.” Waverly said quickly, through her teeth, before turning and grabbing her roommate by the hand and tugging her down the hall and away from the curious visitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the pair were inside her room, Nicole crossed to sit on her bed while she turned to shut the door, blocking out Rosita. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell her the truth. You forgot. It’s fine. You aren’t exclusive. You just forgot the cardinal rule. “Let each other know when we have a date.” Oh God. You forgot the cardinal rule. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Waverly tapped her foot, her anxiety rising as her thoughts pinged around in her skull. After a few moments, she raised her head and saw Nicole looking at her, the slightest bit of sadness in her deep brown eyes. Nicole’s upper lip twitched once then twice. The sharp pain was back in Waverly’s spine and it was spreading across her shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Waverly said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it, just hi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for this.” Nicole stood. “I have to get to the Cap City Clean-Up. I promised them that we’d-- I’d be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like to go back on my promises.” Nicole’s voice was rough and she started towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to believe that I forgot?” Waverly asked, reaching out to grab Nicole’s arm but she wrenched it away with a look of disgust. “Because I totally did forget… I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I believe you.” Nicole’s lips pulled into a line. “Now you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get ready for Wave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole-- please, wait.” Waverly grabbed her again as she pulled open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wear that sundress.” Nicole’s voice was thinner now and Waverly thought she could see tears at the edges of her eyes as she nodded at the white, yellow, and gray sundress hanging on the back of her closet door. “It goes great with your eyes and will match the flowers she brought you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Nicole was stomping a few steps, flinging her own bedroom door open. Waverly looked up and saw Rosita standing at the end of the hall, flowers in the vase that held her last ‘just cause’ bouquet from Nicole. The one that had a romantic haiku attached to it. The sight hurt Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It probably hurt Nicole more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And by the way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rosita</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” Nicole practically growled down the hall. “Her favorite flowers are </span>
  <em>
    <span>white </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yellow </span>
  </em>
  <span>daisies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slam. Nicole was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s veggie burger and fries were in front of her, untouched. Rosita was across from her, talking about a misunderstanding she had had with her Microbiology professor during their final. At least that's what Waverly believed, she hadn’t been listening for awhile. Her chest ached and there was an odd burn in her sinuses; one she tried to alleviate by blowing her nose but it didn't help. Waverly had fucked up the cardinal rule of her friends with benefits situation and she felt terrible about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Tell me about it." She added at a break in Rosita’s speech, hoping that would suffice for the beautiful woman in front of her. She had been instantly smitten when the two had ran into each other in the Student Union, literally. The sauve brunette quickly asked if she had time to grab coffee at the cafe in the basement; Waverly wasn’t known for saying no. Especially not to pretty women. Rosita was smart, funny, and had a witty way with her words. A week prior she had asked Waverly out on this lunch date and she had almost said no, due to it being her and Nicole's shared birthday. But Waverly had considered the wonderful woman in front of her and how a lunch date wouldn't be the end of the world. At the time she thought Nicole would understand. But Nicole hadn’t. The most glaring cause of that being that Waverly had forgotten. Which probably means Rosita wasn’t as interesting to her as she initially thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Funny how that works.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then Dr. Lucado said--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly couldn't help but sigh, leaning back in her patio chair and sliding her hands up into the sleeves of Nicole's gray and white cardigan. She hadn’t given it back since their seventeenth birthday and she was happy to have it wrapped around her now.  The soft inner lining felt good on her skin as she considered Nicole If she closed her eyes and focused hard enough, she’d be able to pick up on Nicole’s scent.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is she doing right now? Saving the planet? While I'm not even listening to a beautiful woman sitting right in front of me. She always had the better priorities.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I've talked enough." Rosita said loudly, leaning down close to the table to catch Waverly’s stare. "Tell me about your roommate Nicole and how much trouble you are in for going on this date?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Waverly hoped her eyes weren't too wide. "That-- that was nothing. Just forgotten plans, is all. I’m terrible at overlapping plans. I should really get a planner. They should call me overbooked, Waverly!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute rambling. But--” Rosita pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna call bullshit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a lovers quarrel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly shifted uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When were you going to tell me you are poly?" Rosita asked lightly, an eyebrow raised. “I have nothing against it, I just like to be looped in. Especially before I get eye-murdered by your number one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not!" Waverly practically yelled as the server appeared to grab their plates. “We’re not poly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Box?" The waiter asked, trying to seem like they hadn’t heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no thank you." Waverly's head darted around before leaning in closer. "I don’t have anything against poly relationships, I-- just-- we’re not poly, Nicole and I just have a-- friends with benefits thing. That's all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok." Rosita tilted her head with an annoyed flourish. "When were you going to tell me you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘friends with benefits’</span>
  </em>
  <span> situation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh-- this date?" Waverly's voice went high. Confusion flung around her body as she felt her hands sweat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today is not your day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“At some point?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Rosita nodded. "And were you going to add that your friend, that you ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>benefit’</span>
  </em>
  <span> from, is in love with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This stopped Waverly's heart. She was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in love with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Could have fooled me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She--" the server laid down their checks, giving Waverly a forced judgemental smile. "She and I have been best friends since kindergarten. You aren’t seeing romantic love just-- I hurt her by forgetting to tell her about you and about this date. We were each other's </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>growing up. But we are just friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosita scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With benefits." Waverly grimaced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do this right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I want to take you at your word." Rosita sighed with a sort of finality Waverly was unaccustomed to. She then stood and flung down some bills onto her check. "But I doubt that is true seeing as that cardigan you are wearing isn't at all your size and you haven't paid attention to me this entire date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait--" Waverly stood, wondering why she was even trying to stop Rosita from leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Rosita shook her head. "You have a redhead to find."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly clutched her prized possession that she had picked up from the small bodega-style grocer on the corner before making her way down to the river walk. The brunette had never been more thankful that Nicole’s volunteer friends felt sorry enough for her enough to give their current location up for free. Well, almost for free, she had a lot of vegan peanut butter cookie bars to make for next month’s meetup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And probably some apologizing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached the river walk and looked to her left, noticing only a stray dog walker and afternoon runner. Waverly turned to her right and saw the orange reusable waste bags dotted along the walkway, full and ready to be picked up. She fingered her gift again and inhaled the river air before following the blaze trail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only moments before she heard the loud buzzing of an electric golf cart in the distance, Nicole seated in the driver’s seat. Waverly felt her heart drop to her stomach as she picked up her pace, sliding her gift into one of the large cardigan pockets. Nicole must of seen her coming as she was no longer hopping out to grab the waste bags, instead just leaning back and staring at her with her classic ‘fuck you, Earp’ look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a reusable bag big enough to fit me?” Waverly asked once she was within earshot, trying to keep her timid feelings out of her voice. She stood next to the cart not wanting to assume she could just climb in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole was still looking forward, biting her lip anxiously. Waverly waited for a few long moments, hoping she’d get a response. Seems Nicole wasn’t biting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just wondering because I’m trash.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Nicole finally responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ve definitely acted like trash--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Nicole turned to look at Waverly. “I’m just unsure if you are recyclable anymore. See, I used to think I knew your recycling number. I’ve always thought of you as a one but today-- you definitely acted like a four.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly released air she didn’t even know she was holding in, tapping her hands together in an awkward attempt to get a hold of her current emotions. It was like relief and sadness swirled together in some unnamable longing. Waverly couldn’t place it. “I don’t know what that means but I will take your word on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in, Earp.” Nicole sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Waverly slid inside but tried to stay on her side of the bench seat, shoving her hand into her pocket to touch her gift, wondering when would be the right time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d your date go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terrible.” Waverly responded quickly as she watched a steamboat move along the river. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You weren’t there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Nicole hissed and then exhaled, rubbing her eyes. “Not good. I’m sorry-- I’m sorry it sucked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were shifted back into silence and Waverly knew this was the part where she was supposed to apologize. To tell Nicole that she was so sorry and that she never intentionally set out to hurt her. The words wouldn’t form in her throat so she pulled out her gift and laid it gingerly on the bench seat between them, placing a hiking spoon from their apartment on top. She shifted her eyes up to Nicole’s face, which was tilted slightly and taking in the gift with slowly increasing breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Butterscotch pudding cup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was my bridge before.” Waverly murmured. “Thought it could be again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole reached out but hesitated for a few moments before grabbing the cup and bringing it closer to herself. “We have a lot to talk about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my favorite cardigan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Corner:<br/>"My Girl" by The Temptations<br/>"cardigan" by Taylor Swift</p><p>This Waverly is so much fun to write. It's like hot tub Waverly but way more intense. Talk to me down below! Or hit me up on Twitter, @reusabletears.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 15th </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>24 years old</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty quiet over there.” Nicole said suddenly, her hand now on Waverly’s leg as they passed the ‘Welcome to Purgatory’ sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking--” Waverly said back, distractedly looking out of the prius’s windows as the dull scenery of their hometown passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Nicole responded before sighing. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole fell silent again and Waverly paid her little mind as a million different issues were busily making an outline in her mind. The most important one being that Waverly was going to ask Nicole to be exclusive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve matured beyond friends with benefits and neither of us have had a date since Rosita.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It had been a thought that was floating around for years but she always felt it was the wrong time. But now that she just finished her Masters in Business Administration and Nicole was an Environmental Specialist for the City of Edmonton, it finally felt right. They are both emotionally stable and Waverly would describe them as actual adults; They had an apartment together and everything. Waverly was ready to put a real label on their relationship, one that she was too afraid to admit should have been there all along. But there was a huge hitch in this plan. One that she was going to smooth over now that they were back in Purgatory for a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to convince Nicole to move back to Purgatory with me so I can take the Bottling Plant Supervisor position Dad is offering. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a daunting task but Waverly had brought a notepad with each point she wanted to make. Now the pair just had to make it through their birthday dinner with Wynonna and her father. Wynonna was a great buffer as she tended to navigate him towards inane subjects and away from their personal lives. She was hoping it would be one of those nights that he talked more shop than asked questions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promised that woman a large bottle of Lagavulin 16 if she kept Dad quiet tonight, so she better deliver. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once dinner was done and they were back at the house, Waverly could sit her down on her bed and argue her case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Jasper Bottling is important for Purgatory’s workforce and I will start in a high enough position to make some changes to alter the facility to be more environmentally friendly.</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we staying at the Homestead?” Nicole asked suddenly and Waverly frowned, her mind taking a few moments to clear space for her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh--” Waverly shook her head, still distracted by her thoughts. “I figured. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly didn’t see Nicole’s face but she heard the slight click of her tongue. “No reason. Just thought we-- No reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>You are passionate about the Ghost River. You can start a conservation effort to clean the river up and I will support you by convincing Father to sponsor the effort.</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ringtone sounded and Waverly glanced at her lap, reading a text from Wynonna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wynonna</b>
  <span>: Change of plans, babygirl. Daddy ain’t a fan of Shorty’s soo have Haughty drive to the diner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waverly</b>
  <span>: Got it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna said Dad changed the dinner to the diner over Shorty’s.” Waverly relayed before going back to her mental list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>I will make enough for us to buy your childhood house and renovate it. </span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Nicole said dejectedly. “Can you pull up the menu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole clicked her tongue again and Waverly finally looked over; the redhead’s knuckles white on the steering wheel. She felt a pang of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Nicole. I was caught up in my thoughts.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like your therapist taught you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It was wrong for me to ignore you. What did you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>I want you to be my girlfriend.</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you pull up the diner’s menu, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole tilted her fists forward before it finally clicked in her head. “Fudgenuggets, I’m sorry Nicole! I forgot, Shorty’s carries the vegan patties you like.” Waverly quickly pulled her phone up and opened a browser window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please have a website. Please have a website.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s loading.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Nicole slowed the Prius down and hit the blinker. “We are here anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly looked up and saw the familiar blue signs; ‘Breakfast’, ‘Lunch’, and ‘Dinner’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they have something vegan… Ooo! Hetty is like eighty percent vegetarian, I bet she made Olive keep a tiny portion of the griddle free of meat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Nicole answers as she takes the turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Waverly watched Nicole rub her nose quickly before parking her Prius. With a quick movement she pulled her cellphone out of the air vent mount and opened her door. “Are you sure, Nicole?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole gave her a quick glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you do?” Ward unfurled his bright red napkin, laying it pompously over his lap. “I didn’t even know you were still friends with my daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly had a lump in her throat as she felt Nicole stiffen next to her. The server had just taken their orders and dropped off the waters; Wynonna already disappeared to the bathroom leaving Waverly and Nicole alone with Ward. These kinds of awkward interactions were usually left for Thanksgiving and Christmas; policed by the crass jokes of Wynonna. Waverly felt naked without that buffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you every Christmas, Ward.” Nicole replied dryly. “We share a bottle of brandy in the library after Christmas dinner. I even rehab-ed your Fiddle Leaf Fig for you last year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, how could I be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>silly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haught’s kid.” Ward’s brow danced slightly. “You find work after graduation? Or did you also get your graduate degree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just have a bachelor’s. I currently work as an Environmental Specialist for Edmonton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a corporation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly couldn’t stand it. “No Father, the city of Edmonton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>city</span>
  </em>
  <span> employee. Interesting.” Ward’s face was clearly unimpressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole twitched next to her and her heart clenched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t speak for her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The server appeared with their sodas and the breadsticks Wynonna begged for; Waverly could see the end of this conversation in sight. Especially now that her leather clad sister was strolling back from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are staying in Edmonton, I take it?” Ward asked, his eyes totally focused on Nicole. “Not coming back to Purgatory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> are.” Nicole said back, reaching for a breadstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Waverly’s breathing increased. “Well--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?” Ward looked to his daughter and back to Nicole. His face popped in surprise before it went back to his usual grit. “She hasn’t told--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Line in the bathroom was killer!” Wynonna slid in next to Ward and pulled the breadstick out of Nicole’s hand. “Thanks Haught-Rod. Love the Prius by the way. Totally screams ‘crunchy lesbian’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s hands dropped to the table, curled into fists not dissimilar to what Waverly saw earlier in the car. She glanced around the table at her family and the sinking feeling in her stomach told her things were going south, quick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do something! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Waverly focused her eyes on Nicole who was now looking at her. Her browns were filled with a sadness she had never seen and it sent her into overdrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Wynonna asked, chewing loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What didn’t you tell me?” Nicole’s voice was cool, even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can explain--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought the job was important to you.” Ward interjects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stuff it Dad.” Wynonna elbows him before looking to Waverly. “How about you and Nicky go back to the homestead? I’ll eat her side salad and brussel sprouts. They probably cooked them with bacon grease, anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t...” Anger was now slowly seeping into the sides of the sadness. It was like a car accident; Waverly couldn’t pull away from her eyes even if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to talk to you about it--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight--” Waverly’s voice was straining, her adrenaline running so high it was about to burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s chest heaved up and down. “Tell me you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did.” Ward said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his words had Nicole flying out of the booth, grabbing her flannel off of the hook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Dad!” Waverly screamed as she scrambled out after her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You really messed up now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet carried her behind the flash of red, as Waverly’s mind tried to mentally go through her prepared list. Waverly had prepared everything with such care, how could she be in this position right now? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are losing her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s feet moved faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Jasper Bottling is important for Purgatory’s workforce and I will start in a high enough position to make some changes to alter the facility to be more environmentally friendly.</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole was pulling open the door to her car but her head snapped up at the sound of her name. She slammed her door with a fury Waverly had never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you Waverly!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly shuffled closer to Nicole but the taller woman took a few steps back, keeping a couple feet of distance. Nicole’s eyes were on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took the job at Jasper but I promise, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was going to tell you tonight. I prepared a notepad of reasons why and everything. I can make a difference Nicole!” Waverly’s voice was raised and slightly shrill. “I can change how the employees are treated; paid better! I can even bring some green initiatives to the plant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole scoffed, her hands un-clenching and clenching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>You are passionate about the Ghost River. You can start a conservation effort to clean the river up and I will support you by convincing Father to sponsor the effort.</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just thought of deciding</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> without asking me first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t exclu--” Waverly blurted but flung her hand up to her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit balls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I fucking know!” Nicole’s voice was climbing beyond what Waverly knew what to do with. “You have explained it to me time and time again. Friends with benefits! Not exclusive! We are too young to make big decisions like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going-- you love the Ghost River-- we, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- you could start a conservation--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go again Waverly! Changing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> subject on the drop of a dime. Trying to convince me you actually give a fuck about something that I’ve dedicated my life to so you can keep me in your silly world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt her own flash of anger. “Wait, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>silly </span>
  </em>
  <span>world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Nicole was pointing at her now. “That world where you let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span> but I never, never ever get the chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt her breath catch, the adrenaline pumping so heavily that she had difficulty hearing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She loves you. She loves you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Waverly watched tears stream down Nicole’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole--” Waverly’s voice was soft, all her anger dissipated.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>I will make enough for us to buy your childhood house and renovate it.</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No more, Waverly. I can’t live in your world anymore. No matter how much you mean to me.” Nicole opened her door. “And Jesus fuck Waverly, you mean the world to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>I want you to be my girlfriend.</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did.” Nicole spat. “You just didn’t care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, please wait!” Waverly started forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be gone before you get back to Edmonton.” Nicole was shaking her head, her lips quivering. “If you had taken a chance to notice, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> something to talk about to you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But after all this, Waves, I’m not asking you-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m telling you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll be on a train tomorrow morning to Vancouver. I was offered a job with Greenpeace and I was going to refuse because of you but seeing as we aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>exclusive</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” And Nicole was inside of her car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prius quietly hummed to life but Waverly heard it as loud as a gunshot. Nicole was backing up out of the parking lot and soon all Waverly could see of her was the taillights, red in the Alberta darkness. Waverly was unsure how long she was standing there, staring in the direction of Edmonton. She wondered if she looked long enough that Nicole would come back.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She always comes back.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babygirl?” Wynonna touched her shoulder lightly, causing her to jump. “Come on, I’ll take you home. Dad drove separate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Waverly replied dumbly, her eyes still focused on Nicole’s invisible trail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna’s arm enveloped her shoulders and led her away, back towards the beat up old Ford her sister refused to get rid of. With a simple pull and push, Waverly was deposited into the passenger’s seat. Her breathing was the only sound and she felt everything and nothing at the same time. Before Waverly could process it all, the truck was backing out of the diner and Wynonna was hitting the gas; all squealing wheels as they made their way in the direction opposite Nicole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to talk?” Wynonna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly was unsure but she felt she owed it to Nicole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could I have been so stupid? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I fucked up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly turned and saw Wynonna’s eyebrow pop. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt a wave of nausea and her eyes shut quickly, scared if she opened them that the world would be spinning. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-- I just feel sick.” Waverly groaned and leaned forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will talk, then.” Wynonna hummed. “I guess Nicole finally pulled her head out of the sand and  figured out you were an asshole?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she could do was nod at her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, well she made a good run of it. At least ten full years of unfailing adoration before you finally broke her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet it was the few years of ass--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wy.” The tears were finally coming and she pulled in a ragged breath. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Wynonna sighed. “Seems like you know you fucked up and why you fucked up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly sat up and slowly turned her head to see a face full of pity looking between her and the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why did you fuck up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly looked down at her phone, 11:24pm, and no notifications staring back. She couldn’t sleep; especially not after what she had done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better yet, what you didn’t do.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The chill of the May night air was getting to Waverly but enduring it without a jacket, without Nicole’s cardigan, was the best punishment she could think of giving herself. She had tried to call Nicole, three times in fact, and the first time it went to voicemail after a few rings. The second two were one ring and voicemail; the tell-tale sign Nicole had blocked her number. The pain was unimaginable and yet so deserved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy memories of Nicole were now playing in slow motion in her mind’s eyes, taunting her with what she’s lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hide and seek in the woods close to the Homestead. Her red hair sticking out of the underbrush.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Weekends in Waverly’s room re-watching television shows and listening to Fleetwood Mac.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their first plane ride, Nicole’s hand in hers, her sweet nothings to keep Waverly’s anxiety down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Falling in love with her on Stephanie Jones’s roof. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kissing in bars and in cabs. No worries other than how quickly they would be able to make it back to their house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The feeling of pulling Nicole’s shirt over her head. Light kisses across her collarbone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The countless real milk lattes Nicole would go out of her way to make for Waverly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Conversations about their dreams, their wants, their aspirations. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never wanting her to look at anyone else the way she looks at you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you be so stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to put it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nicole.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Waverly felt the air being ripped from her lungs as her head lifted to see Nicole standing in front of her, holding Waverly’s suitcase and the gray cardigan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew you’d come back to me again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-- you came back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The prius is too quiet for its own good.” Nicole’s voice was calm but the edge was ever present. “But yeah. I’m back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole.” Waverly stood. “I’m--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Please, Waverly.” Nicole took a few steps forward to place the suitcase on the porch. She wasn’t making eye contact with Waverly. “I can’t hear your apology right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I am. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nicole. I fucked up.” Waverly lifted a hand to reach out but let it drop after she watched Nicole’s face react in pain. “Again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Nicole bit her lip and set her breathing. “Well… yes, you did fuck up. But so did I. I shouldn’t have let this go on for this long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have either, Nicole.” Waverly bargained. “I was scared. I was scared I would lose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s funny.” Nicole shifted around. “I was scared I would lose you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Nicole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole didn’t reply; she just stepped closer to Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cold.” Nicole had her head turned away but held the cardigan out for Waverly to take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is different. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her fingers felt the soft cardigan and she pulled it to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But this was your favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Nicole stepped back before glancing up, her browns finally looking into Waverly’s hazels. “You were my favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s knees began to give and she stumbled back a few steps, trying to get her footing. Her eyes tilted down to the cardigan, it’s braided pattern giving her no relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good life, Waverly.” Nicole turned to go. “I wish I could be in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Waverly watched her heart leave, nary a word to say about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Corner:<br/>"cardigan" by Taylor Swift.</p><p>Sorry? Be angry below or send me an angry message on Twitter, @reusabletears.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, friends!</p><p>Welcome to the end of 'cardigan'! Thanks for coming along the ride and being really (mostly) good sports about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 15th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>27 years old</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was at that moment that I knew what I had done was wrong. I spent so many years scared of putting a label on us for fear that it would hurt more when you left me. I was wrong, Nicole. I am sorry, Nicole. The pain I caused you, me, us, was unfathomably worse because I had treated your feelings as less worthy than my own. My therapist says--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Earp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly looked up from the half written letter on her desk, the plastic circulating fan ticking as it turned. Her assistant was leaning on her closet office door with a relaxed expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Billy.” Waverly responds before looking back down at her letter, trying to regain her focus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to finish this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m a bit busy, can you come back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t supposed to be in today-- let alone at eight in the morning.” Billy said calmly but firmly. “I was under strict instruction by ‘yesterday’s Waverly’ to tell ‘today’s Waverly’ to scram.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt a tiny bit of frustration surge in her veins but she closed her eyes and remembered how she had told Billy to keep her away from GRHS today. The issue being that she needed to finish her final letter in the comfort of her closet office, not in her house and all the memories that came with being there. Waverly wanted to present them to her therapist at her nine o’clock appointment before she shoved them into a Manila envelope and shipped them off to Vancouver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today is the day</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly--” Billy warned, pushing himself off the door and taking a few steps closer to her small desk. “The Ghost River Historical Society can run just fine without you in the office. The Purgatory Museum construction is ahead of schedule. Hell, the volunteers already memorized the information about all the exhibits. There is nothing for you to do here--” Billy gave her his best, knowing smile. “It’s your birthday boss, go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just--” Waverly sighed. “Ok, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to finish this letter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Billy pulled a metal folding chair out from behind one of her filing cabinets and shook it free, sitting in front of her. “I’ll wait-- then I’ll escort you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly shook her head but looked back down at her letter, picking up where she left off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My therapist says I need to be kinder to myself because you would have been kind to me. Funny, ain’t it? I don’t deserve your kindness anymore but my therapist thinks that if I am to move on, I will have to accept it. Seems awfully stupid seeing as you can’t consent to give it to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Either way, what I mean to say is that this is the final letter I will write to you. My last chance letter. Remember back when we were seventeen, sat up on Stephanie Jones’s roof? I asked you to agree to a pact that if both of us were single on our twenty-seventh birthday, that we would get together. I can’t believe you agreed to that and honestly, the old me would be trying to convince you to agree to it now. Today, as I write this, it is our twenty-seventh birthday. I release you from that stupid pact, Nicole. For what it’s worth, I never wanted to make that pact in the first place. I wanted to tell you that I was attracted to you. That I loved you. But I came up with some dumb game and it was wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was in love with you. And it’s my biggest regret. Letting you go without telling you how much you meant to me. And I know now how much I meant to you, which makes everything hurt even more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So the only thing that I can ask is that you will consider being in my life again, even if it’s just so I can wish you a Happy Birthday every year. I know that is still asking too much but this life isn’t that much without you in it. So, I had to try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With adoration,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s therapist, Chrissy, was seated in her tall leatherback chair staring inquisitively at her while the white noise machine purred in the background. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That stupid chair reminds me of Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Waverly made a scrunched, pained face at the thought of her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is Ward up to these days, Waverly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette shook her head and adjusted her position on the leather loveseat, reaching to pull one of the muted red pillows into her lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s really annoying when you read my mind, Chrissy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t read your mind, Waverly. You make the same facial expression when you think of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea.” Waverly tried a small smile. “Wynonna is the only child left who speaks to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that bother you?” Chrissy tilted her head, her face light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s eyes glanced at the manila folder seated next to her before back at Chrissy. “It used to but-- not anymore. I can’t control what Wynonna does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t.” Chrissy nodded, sliding down in her chair slightly to cross her legs. “It’s you and Nicole’s birthday today, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it is.” Waverly’s thought was harsher than what came out of her mouth. “Sorry, I’m just not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To talk about Nicole?” Chrissy chuckled a bit. “When are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the mood to talk about Nicole?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you my therapist or a comedian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on the heckling.” The blonde winked and Waverly looked at the folder again, contemplating if she should even bring it up. “What did you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>for yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span> this week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This brought a tiny spring of joy in Waverly’s chest and she piped up. “I removed the wallpaper in the master bedroom of my house! You should have seen it, it was this ugly pattern of orange and green geometric shapes. My minimal google research led me to theories that the colorful, funky shapes were just cultural ways of pushing back against the bland bourgeois design of the post war era. Very fascinating thought to have while I steamed it off-- did you know that you can rent a wallpaper steamer--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly.” Chrissy warned. “You didn’t answer the question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. I did that for myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Removed wallpaper?” Chrissy was incredulous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am an adult. Aren’t I supposed to enjoy adult things instead of focusing on the fun I had in my youth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You live in Nicole’s childhood home.” Chrissy sighed, ignoring Waverly’s attempt at deflection. “The one she had been wanting to buy your entire life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt prickly. “Gardner Real Estate was going to tear it down to build condos, Chrissy. I couldn’t let that happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Chrissy breathed in deeply. “We’ve discussed the house at length, Waverly. I am merely reminding you that doing something for yourself must have nothing to do with your home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I am installing a new octagonal window for Nicole’s old--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly huffed and her eyes darted to the envelope. “I started teaching myself to cook?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrissy pursed her lips. “Vegan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nooo--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Waverly rolled her eyes. “Not vegan. I’m a pescatarian, you know that. I learned this awesome tilapia recipe for my instant pot-- oh, you don’t know about that yet do you? My birthday gift to myself is an instant pot. I can make a world of wonders in that thing with a little water and a whole lot of steam control! The stuff sprays out of there like an angry dragon...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, Waverly. I think cooking is a useful way to destress from your work week. By the way, I was on mainstreet the other day and the museum is coming along wonderfully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Waverly looked at the envelope, again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just show it to her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s ahead of schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s in the envelope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you keep looking at it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I pay you to badger me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chrissy smiled widely. “You pay me to pull things out of you. Communication skills, Waverly. You’ve come a long way these past few years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s right. You’ve made so many strides forward. A little too late, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Waverly reached out her right hand to caress the rough texture of the envelope, still wondering if the whole thing was too much. “I wanted to talk about it but I feel like I’ve crossed the line that you and I have talked about in previous sessions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boundaries.” Chrissy nodded. “Why do you think that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of what is in here. Because of who the envelope is addressed to. Because of how I got the address in the first place.” Waverly’s voice was wavering now as she picked it up, gently reading ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nicole Haught’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s talk about what is in the envelope.” Chrissy hummed, leaning forward a tad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Letters.” Waverly opened it, pulling out a thick stack of paper. “Every letter I have ever written to Nicole is right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who are you sending them to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole.” Waverly began flipping through them, her mind not really taking in any of the words that she had written on the pages. “I got her address from our friend Shae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her ex.” Chrissy stood. “Very interesting. May I look?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Waverly handed the letters to her, her body humming with a miniscule amount of anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrissy began flipping through, pulling a few letters out at random before handing the larger stack back to Waverly. The taller woman then started pacing around the room, her hazels darting around quickly as Waverly slid the other letters back into the envelope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you doing this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The intrusive thought was loud and overbearing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just let her go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you hope to accomplish by sending these?” Chrissy was back in front of her, placing the few she had back onto Waverly’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well--” Waverly picked them up, her eyes drifting to one line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I saw you in the grocery line. My heart jumped with a joy that I forgot I knew I had--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrissy sat back in her leather chair, her stare felt uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should figure out a reason before you mail it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Waverly agreed, she was still disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly grunted as she pulled the extension ladder out of the shed behind her house. The cool aluminum felt good on her hands as she manipulated the ladder up onto her shoulder and started back towards the front. Her home was a two story cattle ranch style home, complete with dark wood siding and wide, dark colored shingles. The front had a three quarters wrap around porch that she had finished refinishing, with friends of Wynonna’s help, the previous summer. Now, as she lugged the ladder around the house, she was prepping the octagonal window to be installed for Nicole’s childhood bedroom. The space where she lived until her parents died and she was placed in the foster system. Nicole had always loved the way octogonal windows looked on older homes so Waverly figured it was a perfect homage to the home’s look and her dearest friend’s memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly took the corner of the house and laid the ladder down flat on the ground, remembering all the steps she had learned from her carpentry class. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remove the old square window. Demo anything in disrepair. Measure and block. Frame--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of gravel being thrown and a few quick honks turned Waverly’s head. Wynonna was coming in hot in her old truck, wide grin and flowing hair. Waverly placed her hands on her hips and waited patiently for Wynonna’s impending distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey Babygirl!” Wynonna yelled as she jumped from the truck. “Happy Birthday to my favorite sister!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your only </span>
  <em>
    <span>remaining</span>
  </em>
  <span> sister.” Waverly groaned, crossing to her makeshift workbench to grab her tool belt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You gotta get on the roof and get started while you still have daylight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still my favorite.” Wynonna stomped up, immediately grabbing the crowbar and flipping it like it was a sword. “Sweet crowbar!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly put out her hand and flicked her fingers, the universal sign for ‘give me my shit’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, damn. I just got off of work and was headed into town to Shorty’s. Thought I’d grab you and we could get some birthday beers! My treat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t.” Waverly shrugged her shoulders slightly before snapping her toolbelt on and sliding the crowbar into the catch. “Going to install the octagonal window today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this how lesbians deal with heartbreak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a lesbian, Wynonna.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what those overalls are telling me. Though… what would be a more inclusive term? Muff muncher?” Wynonna placed a curious finger to her lips. “Sappho? No, it’s sapphic. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter? I really need to get to work.” Waverly grabbed a few more tools, slotting them correctly into her tool belt. “I appreciate you coming to see me but I’d rather do this alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna didn’t respond, she just gave her apologetic blues. The smaller woman shot her a slight wave and turned, walking back towards the ladder. She lifted it and began walking it up, allowing it to tilt slowly against the side of the house before tugging on the rope and extending it to the proper height and locking it into place. Waverly didn’t look back, she just began climbing the ladder, thankful there was no wind. Once she was on the roof, she crossed to the window and pulled out her crowbar to begin to carefully pull back the siding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babygirl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go away, Wynonna!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!?” She responded grumpily, tilting the crowbar in a gentle prying motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all these letters for Nicole?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt ice run down her back at the mention of her name. Her head flicked down to her work bench where Wynonna was leafing through the thick stack of letters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh come on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was like the universe was punishing her some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please put those back!” Waverly stood, leaning the crowbar in the sill. “Those are private!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing private is left out in the open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is when it’s on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>property</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Wynonna!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna stacked the papers back into a pile and Waverly worked on calming her beating heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell, how am I supposed to work now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you want me to take them to the post office?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly began to panic, moving so quickly she slipped and hit the shingles hard, sliding down the roof at a decent pace. After a few choice grabs, she stilled her sliding body on the shingles and cursed God for ever giving her a sister. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take that attempt on your own life as a no.” Wynonna called up, walking closer to the edge, her eyes still on Waverly who was now seated and looking at the shingle burn on her elbow. “Can I offer you a different solution?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna, when is any of your advice actually good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you are done installing the window, come to my place. We will talk about these letters and you can burn them in my fire pit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly could only lay her head in her hands, unsure of a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think it’s time to let go, that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Waverly agreed finally. “I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl.” Wynonna began backing up, clutching the envelope to her chest. “I’ll be taking these in case you get all sappy while I’m gone and drive to the post office. See you later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it time to let go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Waverly nodded. “See you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in there you stupid polygon!” Waverly almost growled, as she tried to press in a few corners of the prepared window. The struggle felt futile in the chilly darkness, her only source of light, the small floodlight she had picked up from the hardware store on a whim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you should pack it up? Just tarp the hole and finish it tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Waverly pulled the window back out before leaning one corner in the new frame. “It has to be done </span>
  <em>
    <span>today.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted and pulled before she finally felt some give, straining to reach for her rubber mallet. As she pounded each corner into place she felt relief wash over her body. Once it was fully in the frame Waverly stood, pumping her fists with joy and breathing heavily before she looked towards the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You did it, Wave.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard in her head but it was strange, the voice was Nicole’s and not her own. An emotional breath pulled from her body at the feeling. It was cathartic but painful and she quickly sat on the shingles, scared she would fall again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that in your head too? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The brunette slowly turned her head and caught the sight of familiar copper hair sticking out over the edge of her roof where her ladder was connected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I died.” Waverly choked out, her body buzzing. “I fell off the roof earlier with Wynonna and this is my own personal hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I can be boring to hang out with--” Nicole replied, her voice playful as she climbed up. “But I didn’t know you were that </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly blinked a few more times, Nicole was now walking across her roof; flannel, boots, and jeans. Her mouth felt dry as she looked from Nicole to her own hands then back to Nicole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday.” Waverly offered, enjoying the warmth that spread across her body at being able to tell Nicole those words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday to you too. Here.” The woman was now towering over her, vanilla filling her senses, holding out a Molson. “And before you ask, I shoved these in my back pockets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t hell--” Waverly squeaked out, grabbing a Molson. “This definitely is purgatory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole laughed fully, stepping back a few steps before sinking to the shingles beside her. Waverly wanted to reach out and touch the woman but she was scared that she wasn’t actually there. “Seems the Historical Society is in good hands with you. And--” Nicole took in a deep breath, releasing with deep emotion. “My parents house looks amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-- I bet you think it’s weird, I just couldn’t let them tear it down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not weird. Just thankful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole--” The redhead met her eyes, her face still guarded. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in town.” Nicole shrugged. “At Shorty’s, actually. I was handed an envelope and one hundred dollars to drive out to the Haught estate, posthaste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Waverly looked away. “I’m sorry, you didn’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t make me do anything, Waverly.” Nicole assured. “And Wynonna doesn’t even have one hundred dollars. No-- I came here of my own accord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Waverly nodded, building as much courage as she could for her next question. “But you read what was in the envelope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly didn’t know what to do, her body felt like it might combust. So she went with the first awkward thought her brain provided. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>read</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole snorted. “It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>letter, Wave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then you came here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then I came here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly leaned back fully on the roof, sliding down the shingles a tad. She had so many things she wanted to say to Nicole but she figured if she read even one letter; Nicole knew. And it scared her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, about that pact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment rolled over her in a wave, making her roll her body away from Nicole. “Oh no, please. That-- we-- I will just be happy with seeing you tonight. We definitely do not need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>discuss </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s kinda how I feel about it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s eyes popped open and she rolled back over to see Nicole had slid a bit closer and was now looking up towards the stars in the sky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s still so beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the future is going to hold for us, Waverly. You hurt me more than anyone ever has. I’m still not sure if I can forgive you. But-- who knows? So let’s just sit here, stare at the stars, and forget what we’ve done to each other for one night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s more than I deserve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Nicole reached out and patted her forearm before pulling away. “Just look at the stars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Waverly did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Corner:<br/>'cardigan' by Taylor Swift.</p><p>Just so you know, I had originally planned a different ending that my wife deemed too cruel for what she referred to as "your sweet, innocent readers." This ending was my compromise and if I'm honest, a better ending to this story. But don't tell her that.</p><p>Talk at me below or come visit me on twitter, @reusabletears.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song Corner:<br/>Mentioned "Criminal" by Fiona Apple.</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>